


Painting of you

by Sole_Executioner



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Executioner/pseuds/Sole_Executioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's paintings are all starting to have some connection with Trent and Trent's music is becoming much more deep and meaningful but also dark and forbidden. Written from jane's perspective (so ill be using first person for her character) but Trent's character will be second person so (he not I )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting of you

I had finally gotten around to painting again , lately my mind was so preoccupied with school and homework , not to mention the time I usually spent with Daria . But today was all mine ; Daria and her folks had left a few hours earlier to attend her aunt's wedding. I chuckled to myself internally thinking about how she was probably being grim and sarcastic and making people uncomfortable or angry . 

I let the brush glide against the canvas , gently smoothing the paint against it in intricate ways . I wanted to practice drawing males , I was used to abstract art so it's definitely a stretch , so I decided to do a cartoon like version of the male . I got an idea to draw a guy who had just gotten out of the shower and had one arm above his head against the canvas while the other hand smeared blood down the canvas , I even added dog tags around his neck an just to give the painting more taste I added a towel being loosely held up around his waist but somewhat exposing. Then I moved onto doing the face . I used some dark black paint to give him spiky hair and a small stubble under his lower lip , dark piercing eyes, and some piercing a similar to my own . The man that stared back at me from the canvas was gorgeous , the intense gaze and the clenched jaw along with his drop dead eyes made my breath catch in my throat and my heart start to pound faster .... So much that It was like I could feel it hitting my ribs with each pump. That's when I shockingly realized the man in the painting looked exactly like Trent , Trent my brother!!!

 

Trent heard a vague beeping sound as the images behind his eyes started to blur until they completely evaporated and all that was left was total darkness. He reluctantly , slowly opened his eyes as his vision cleared and he saw the time on his alarm clock , it read 1:15 pm . Trent sighed as he dragged himself up from bed , his muscles slightly aching as he stretched out against his bed , his muscles flexing then relaxing as he got out of bed , pulling on a mystic spiral Tshirt that he had gotten custom made and delivered about a week ago . Walking to the bathroom he started to brush his teeth as he recalled the events of the dream , it was childhood memories of him and janey playing together as children . He remembered how when they were young , their parents were around more often and were more involved .. Not that he would want them to be involved now , but it was nice to have had that when they were kids. And although they also had their other siblings to play with back then , him and janey spent almost all of their time together , they always stood up for each other and played all day until they were sore. But he also remembered the naughtier things they used to do , like playing doctor or stealing cherries from their neighbor's tree . Trent smiled as he recalled how he would always insist on being the one holding janey or being next to her whenever they took family photos. He rinsed his mouth out as he berated himself for having been so attached to her , so much so that his mother had even become worried to the point that she had taken Trent to see a psychiatrist a few times because she believed it was unhealthy for them to be as close as they were and never fight . The psychiatrist ended up telling his mother that it was a perfectly normal bond that they had between them and that his mother would probably yearn for these days , especially when they became teens and would most likely start fighting a lot. 

Trent's hands tightened around the edges of the sink as he thought about how painful it would be for him if janey were to ever shut him out or was so mad at him all the time that their relationship broke and never healed , it made his heart ache to even imagine a life without her in it . He put his toothbrush away as he leaned down to splash some cold water on his face to calm the painful feeling that had now somehow spread throughout his entire body .. It felt like a painful electric current was running through him . He dried his face with a towel , then threw it aside as he left the bathroom and walked over to his dresser , closing the notebook. He had been up writing lyrics all night long ... Somehow this new song he was writing was very different from his usual stuff ... This one had a lot more deep and genuine emotion to it and for some reason , reminded him of Jane . He stuffed the notepad under his mattress and went to check up on jane and see what she was up to.

I heard a knock at the door and jumped , almost falling backwards over the chair behind me. I clutched at my chest and said "come in" as I regained my calm composure. It was TRENT!! "Hey Janey" he said with his usual deep voice , the one that paralyzed my body ; his voice always sounded so seductive and laced with a implied undertone. "Heeyy, Trent .. What's up?" I said trying to act like my usual self. "Not much, just trying to write a new song for mystik spiral." "Oh yeah? Well.. Any luck with that?" I responded as he walked closer , " well I'm halfway trough the song , so .. Yeah.. Progress." "That's great, maybe you'll make your deadline this time ?" I said " I hate deadlines... But yeah I guess it might get done on time , considering I still have three days to finish it." He said getting behind me as he looked at the canvas , luckily I had managed to throw something over it before he came in . I stood there nervously as he leaned his head over , and pressed his cheek against mine lightly as he reached over and yanked the cloth off of the painting " what's this?" He said as the cloth dropped to the floor , it all happened so suddenly that I hadn't had time to stop him.

I dared to glance at him sideways to see his reaction , he had an eyebrow raised but his expression was otherwise serious and observant . I felt my face start to heat up as I felt him breathe out through his mouth , the hot air hitting my neck and shoulder. Then he slightly turned his head and whispered into my ear "So Janey, is this how you see me?" He said as he ran his hands down my sides and slightly glided against my pelvic area . I didn't have much on to begin with , only a black tank crop top and some light , short workout shorts. I tried to steady my breathing as his hands slid back up my body cupping my breasts as his lips ran up my neck to my ear then his tongue as his hand slid down into my shorts , making my legs slightly tremble in pleasure . I was betting my panties were already hot and wet by now , and I was right , Trent's hands were usually cold either way and it felt amazing to have them pressing against my panties and teasing my clit as he pulled me back against him and pulled us onto my bed , spreading my legs and spreading his around mine . I leaned to the side feeling him lick and nibble on my neck and hungrily start to suck it , then he slid two fingers inside his mouth and then rubbed them against my nipples and they started to get harder . I felt his fingernails scrape against the thin Lacey material of my underwear , It was a strange but somehow very arousing gesture... I suddenly felt his hand finally inside my panties caressing my clit with his thumb as he slides two fingers inside me and my head falls back into the crook of his neck as I moan feeling him push his fingers all the way inside me then slowly pull out and quickly enter me again , curling on their way out so his fingers slowly torture my g spot and that's when he leans down to kiss me , his soft lips caressing mine then more roughly as he savagely invades my mouth with his tongue and his hand fists in my hair and his fingers pick up their pace and I clutch the sheets , writhing against him , his heavy breathing invading my ears and my mind , I feel my vision blur through half lidded eyes . Trent suddenly moves from behind me and changes his position , straddling me while he's on top . I suddenly feel slightly embarrassed as he pulls my clothes off , kissing the insides of my thighs as he pulls off my underwear , now I'm completely exposed to him . I reach up , wrapping my arm around his neck and gripping his hair as I kiss him roughly and grab his dick tightly , running my hand up and down the length of it as he groans and bites his lip "fuck janey, that feels amazing" I give him a dark smirk and lean down pulling his boxers off with my teeth then hold his dick in my hand , brushing my tongue against the tip and rolling it around as I start to suck on it hungrily "you taste so good " I said moaning as I started sliding him into my mouth , all his heavy breathing and moaning and struggling under me , gripping the mattress to handle the pleasure better , seeing him like that was driving me completely insane and I wanted more , I couldn't even think anymore , all I wanted was to feel him everywhere , on top of me , his hands groping my entire body , scratching me , biting me , proving to me that I was his and his alone. I didn't care what others thought of this , of us . This wasn't wrong , this was right , it was natural , and it was what I wanted , to hell with what anyone thought , no one mattered to me more than Trent , they could never amount to half the man he was , and they could never make me let go of myself and lose control and let my hunger for him overpower everything else , only Trent could ever do that . I pulled Trent on top of me, he was as desperate as I was for him, he slide himself inside me a bit slowly , because its my first time . When he was all the way inside , I saw him clench his jaw , " this feels so amazing jane, if you could only feel how warm and tight you are ,damn.. I feel like I'm going to cum right now " he leaned over pressing his forehead against my breasts as he started to lick and suck them , grinding my nipples between his teeth as I let out a cry , he slowly started to thrust his hips against mine as I clawed at his back and helped him thrust faster inside me, I wrapped my legs around him , grabbing his ass and pushing him even deeper inside me . I have him a pleading look and he gave me a sinister knowing smile as he sped up his thrusts , until the burning aching feeling inside me , and the ecstasy of having him in me was so strong I couldn't even move , I spread my legs further apart and just let my mind drift into the feeling , everything except his face melted away then I felt his warm tongue glide against mine again and my head and back arched as I felt myself implode , the orgasm making my entire body tremble and lights start to flicker in front of my eyes like fireworks , I sigh as I feel Trent cum inside me , his body shaking as he struggles to keep himself up by his hands . I caress my brother as I hold him against my chest and stroke his hair . 

I raise his chin with my hand and pull him up to give him a kiss . " you're the only one for me Trent , I don't think I could ever be as happy with anyone as I am with you . We grew up together , we know each other and care about each other more than anyone we know or will ever meet , and I can't imagine a good life for me without you ." " I feel the same way janey " he says caressing my cheek " no man is going to take you away from me , I'll die before I let that happen , you're too important to me ." 

" hmm, you think we should get dressed ?" " why bother , let's just sleep like this tonight ." He pulls me against his chest and kisses the top of my head . "Good night janey" " night Trent ."


End file.
